When Worlds Collide
by YAY Productions
Summary: AU crashes into AU when Dark Donatello is sent to a world where Mikey is fifteen years younger than his brothers. Collaboration with Culinary-Alchemist/ColonelDuckie with using our AUs, "SAINW Origins" and "One Small Turtle". Please read and review!


**A/N: Hi! This is fun collab with Culinary-Alchemist on dA (also known at ColonelDuckie here on FF). We just mixed our two AUs together for fun, so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

AU Meets AU

When Worlds Collide

Chapter One

* * *

Holding the battery in his hand, Donnie examined it. The battery looked like it would fit, like it would work. Placing it in the special device carefully, the whole room began to glow purple.

Don coughed, the air clearing. He snarled as the smoke dissipated, trying to make out the figure he saw. It certainly was not the Shredder, but then it didn't look menacing either. Slipping into the shadows, he watched the person he had practically run in to.

Donnie started to couch, but he could hear someone else coughing as well, "Mikey? are you in here?" He called out.

Don's upper lip curled in disgust. The voice sounded so familiar...to familiar. Raising his Kamayari to the other person's neck, his eyes widened as the face became clear.

All Donnie could see was the weapon and then the face came into view. It was is own... "Who are you?" Donnie challenged holding his bō tightly in his hands, but he couldn't help but choke.

Don chuckled to no one in particular. "It does not matter. Who are you?"

"I believe you are in my lab, and I asked first, who are you?" Donnie repeated, trying to give the stranger a death glare.

Don couldn't help but laugh at the demand. "Who has who at point?"

"It would appear we are at a stalemate. Shall we call it a draw and answer at the same time?"

"Never," Don snarled, pushing the blade against Donnie's throat. "You will answer my question, or you will die."

Donnie's heart dropped, "My name is Hamato Donatello."

Don snorted. "That is impossible. I am Hamato Donatello...unless..." Gazing around, his grip on Donnie began to relax.

There was a knock on the door, "Nie you okay?" Mikey asked.

Don spun around, glaring at the young one. "M...Mikey?"

"Two...Donnie's?" Mikey's eyes widened. "Nie?"

Don pulled himself away from what he considered his impersonator, stepping right in front of the miniature version of Mikey. "No. Just one. Me."

"What is my real name?" Mikey challenged, glaring at the person who was clearly his brother, and yet not.

"Hamato Michelangelo," Don spat back, glaring.

"No..." Mikey replied taking a step back.

Don cocked an eyebrow. "That is my brother's name. And you are my brother. What happened to you Mikey? Was it his fault?" Looking back at Donnie, the cruel look on Don's face was one of anger that could rival Raphael.

Mikey found it hard to breathe, "Nothing happened to me...what happened to you?" Taking a step back, he began to shake.

"I grew up," He barked, grabbing him by the arm.

"Let me go! You are not my brother!" Mikey cried.

"Let him go!" Donnie yelled finding his voice.

Don shook his head, only squeezing tighter. Mikey tried to pry Don's hand off his arm.

"Get off my BROTHER," Donnie yelled, taking an attack position.

Don cocked his head, and for a moment it look liked he would oblige. In a lightning flash movement though, he whipped Mikey around so that his shell was against his plastron. Keeping his blade against Mikey's neck, he snapped at Donnie. "Explain what is going on. I've killed before, I have no remorse in doing so again."

Mikey almost stopped breathing, going cold. To say he was scared, terrified, would be an understatement.

"What is there to know!? Mikey is my brother," Donnie said utterly confused.

"I'll start simple since you seem to have such a narrow mind," Don rolled his eyes. "Where am I?"

"You are in my home, in my lab, in New York City," Donnie bit his tongue at the narrow minded comment. His eyes looked at Mikey, the fear in his brother's eyes killing him.

"Your home? Your lab? So it's safe to assume that you believe this is your city?" Don looked irritated, and pulled the blade closer. "What happened to Mikey? Why is he so young?"

Mikey made a choking crying sound. "Yes this my city, and what do you mean what happened to Mikey? He is the same he has always been," Donnie was growing more and more confused.

Don cocked his head. "No. Michelangelo is your- my age. We have always been that way, Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, and myself. Quadruplets, if you wanted to get technical."

"What are you talking about? Leo, Raph, and myself are the same age, triplets if you wanted to get technical, Mikey is younger by fifteen years," Donnie said wondering why the version of himself in front of him would not know this.

"How is that possible?" Don questioned. "Michelangelo was mutated the same time as the rest of us. He was a pain in the neck, but he was the prankster. The goof-off. Raph...Raphael," Don corrected himself, apparently disliking calling his brothers by their fond nicknames. "Raphael is often the punch of his jokes," Don smirked at that one, amused that he managed to throw in a joke himself.

"What you stated about Mikey is correct except he was not mutated with us, he was not even born," Donnie said.

Don snorted. "You are mistaken."

"It is you are mistaken, now let me brother go!"

"Never," Don growled. "Not until we get this straightened out. Leonardo and Raphael will know otherwise. They know the truth."

"Can't you see you are scaring and hurting him! If he is your brother than you would stop!" Donnie snapped.

Don just chuckled. "Are you kidding me? My brothers and I disbanded years ago," Contemplating, he almost seemed to sigh. "Nine or ten, somewhere around there. But after what we've all been through..." The pause wasn't for sentiment, or for regret, but rather for effect. For the theatricality.

"We never would disband! That is preposterous!" Donnie said. He then looked to Mikey. "It will be okay. Just breathe."

Don snorted again. "We did. You, I, we were the first to leave, followed by Raphael. Then Leo abandoned Mikey after Splinter was killed by the Shredder...and well, the rest is evident."

"Impossible!" Donnie snapped, "I would never leave my family, and nor would my brothers! We would never leave Mikey alone, and Splinter is still very much alive."

Don couldn't help but laugh. Releasing Mikey, he pushed the young one away. "Go back to your funny brother little one. I know what's going on here," Don shook his head. "I've lost it. Again."

Donnie knelt down and took Mikey in his arms, "It's okay," He looked up at his identical counterpart. "You call me the funny one, but almost killed your own brother. I would say you have lost it."

"I lost it ages ago," Don stated in a huff.

"What happened?" Mikey asked.

Don just shook his head. "It's a long story, and one that just would not be alright to tell without my family," He cringed, and finally a hint of remorse filled his face. "My father is dead, my brothers hate me, April's given up on me, and I lost the only person who understood me."

"Who did you lose? You named everyone..." Donnie questioned.

Don's face seemed to flush slightly, and he turned away. "If you are myself, then where is everybody else? You do not seem to believe me, and you speak of your brothers. Are they here?"

Donnie looked to Mikey. "Go get Leo and Raph," Mikey's eyes were filled with fear, "Mikey it will be okay, just go get Leo and Raph, please."

Don stared at the version of his brother. "Run along now," Turning back to Donnie, he remained serious. "You said your father is alive?" Fear seemed evident.

Mikey slowly left.

"Why does it concern you father is alive?" Donnie asked.

Don's clenched his jaw, not saying a word.

"Donnie, Mikey is all freaked out could you please tell us what is going on," Leo said with an arm around Mikey.

Don whipped around, grabbing Leo and pulling him close. He stared him in the face, giving no spatial privileges. "Can you see?"

"Yes...and why do you look like my brother?" Leo asked, rather shocked at the sudden action.

"See...he is crazy," Mikey whispered.

Don seemed speechless. "You can see. Raphael...he didn't...he hasn't..."

"I haven't done what?" Raph rounded the corner, looking at Don, and then Donnie. "What the shell?"

"He hasn't done what?" Leo asked, blinking as he tried to take it all in. "And who the shell are you? And what are you doing here?"

Don stood to his fullest height, and although the same size as Donnie, he seemed more menacing. "Shredder sent me here with his Kraang technology. As for who I am...I am Hamato Donatello."

Raph blinked. "That's impossible! Donnie, tell him that's impossible!"

Don slid his Kamayari into it's place on his shell before crossing his arms. "It's very possible. I fear that Oroku Saki was powering his machine with the Kraang dimensional power cell, which means that theoretically it could open a portal elsewhere," Looking at Raphael's confused face, Don continued. "Or, in Layman's terms, the battery sent me here, an alternate dimension where Mikey is just a kid and has not lost his arm, Raphael has not blinded Leo or lost an eye to Shredder himself, and apparently..." Don almost choked. "Master Splinter is still alive."

"Are you saying in your world I am your age?" Mikey asked quizzically.

Don nodded. "Of course."

"I wasn't a Kraang experiment?"

Don blinked. "Of course not. Why would you think- oh, right. Different dimension," Looking around again, Don appeared anxious. "So Splinter is here?"

Raph glared. "Why do you want to know?"

"Why would we tell you?" Leo questioned. Mikey looked down at his feet.

Almost automatically, Don began wringing his hands. "I...I need to see him."

"Why should we let you?" Leo asked.

Don glared at Leo. "If you do not show me I will find him myself."

Raph fingered his sais. "You'll have to go through me first."

"Why do you want to see father?" Mikey repeated, hoping that if they could get an answer, his brothers wouldn't fight.

"Yeah," Raph cocked his head, sneering. "Why do you want to see him so badly?"

"I...I just have to!" Pulling out his Kamayari, Don snarled.

"You should be able to give us a valid reason," Leo said.

"I don't owe you anything," Don barked, swinging his weapon. Raph ducked, but there was a slight grin on his face.

"Alright!" Flipping his sais, Raph lunged.

"You owe us an explanation!" Donnie snapped.

Sideswiping Raphael, Don spun around through the door and past Leo. "Like I said, I owe you absolutely nothing. Wouldn't it be better for your father to handle this out?"

"Leave father alone!" Leo shouted

"My sons, what is the commoti-" Splinter froze as he looked at Don.

"Sensei, we have a slight problem," Leo said.

Pulling at his beard, Splinter looked at Don and Donnie. "Explain."

"Sensei..." Don blinked several. "Oh shell, you're alive. You're actually...you're breathing...you're..."

"It would appear I am indeed alive, now can you tell me why I see two Donatellos, and one is questioning my existence?"

Don gripped the staff on his weapon. "The Shredder sent me here. And you- my Splinter is dead. Killed by Shredder almost ten years ago."

Raph rolled his eyes. "Oh please. You expect us to believe that?"

"That is not even possible, Mikey here is ten," Donnie said, "that would make us only fifteen at the time."

"Yeah," Don resumed the his previous position of crossing his arms. "So what?"

"You need to help us!" Leo snapped, "What the shell do you want?"

Don paused. "I want things to be right again."

"My son," Extending his paw towards Don, he was slightly surprised to find him cringe, backing away.

"I am not your son. Not like you would know that."

"We don't know anything cause you won't tell us, we can help you," Mikey said.

Don couldn't help but laugh at that. "You? Help me? After everything I've done?" Snarling, he grabbed Donnie, and pushed him against the wall. His blade was against his throat, and Don's eyes seemed glazed over. "I should kill you now and ease your family's suffering by a hundred fold."

"Don't hurt my brother!" Mikey cried running forward.

"Mikey! Don't get too close," Leo called out.

Splinter couldn't help but reach out and brag Mikey by the arm. "Please, let my son go. We can talk this out."

"Oh ho ho," Don shook his head, his eyes staring into Donnie's. "No the last time we talked, well...we fought. The next time I saw you, you were dead. My talking days have been over since..." Nostalgia coursed through him before he snapped back. "Since forever."

"What is your problem?" Leo asked, "we are offering to help you and you are shutting us down."

All of Don's muscles were tense. "You don't know what it's like to be alone, to be shut out from the world. To be an outcast even among those you once called friends, those who were once your family. You don't know what it's like to set up for yourself a reputation as the most fearsome creature, one who will kill for no reason. Talking is not in the equation, it is impossible to conduct."

Raph growled. "Fine! You don't want to talk, we'll fight!"

"Raphael, fighting will not help the matter," Splinter said.

Don chuckled. "Splinter is right, fighting will only result in your brother here having his throat slit wide open."

Raph clenched his fists until his knuckles were white. "Then what do you want?"

Don froze, blinking.


End file.
